darkforestapocalypsefandomcom-20200216-history
Cedarspots
Cedarspots is an NPC that can be found walking around in the main area of the camp. Story/Interactions After Level 2 Cedarspots will utter a vague complaint; if the protagonist asks them what's wrong, Cedarspots will mention how Oakstar assigned them to clean the Elders' Den. The protagonist will be given the option to help them clean the den, at the cost of 1 Daylight Hour. After Level 4 If the protagonist helped Cedarspots clean the Elders' Den, Cedarspots will ask the protagonist to join them on a border patrol. Choosing to do so will again cost the protagonist 1 Daylight Hour. Afterward they will comment on how they do not trust BoulderClan after the last Gathering, despite having no trouble during the patrol. After Level 6 If the protagonist went on Cedarspots' patrol, they can have a conversation with Cedarspots that will reveal their troubles with their apprentice Lavenderpaw (who is never actually seen in-game). The conversation involves multiple dialogue choices to be made by the protagonist. If they recommend Cedarspots to ask for a new apprentice, a change is noticeable in their behavior; talking to them afterwards will cause them to act nervous around the protagonist. After Level 7 If the protagonist recommended a new apprentice, Jackalstripe and Cedarspots have a conversation off-screen when the protagonist exits the Warriors' Den, where it is revealed that Cedarspots has feelings for the protagonist. Jackalstripe suggests to them to immediately come forward with their feelings, on the grounds that it will be easy. Cedarspots challenges him by asking him why he hasn't confessed his own feelings for Stonefall yet. Defeated, Jackalstripe awkwardly ends the conversation. After Level 8 If the conversation with Jackalstripe took place, talking to Cedarspots will prompt them to give the protagonist the Flower Crown, which they had made the previous day. Cedarspots asks them if they like the crown; if they do, Cedarspots will ask them on a private hangout which will cost them 2 Daylight Hours. If they accept, the protagonist must talk to them again to begin the hangout. They can do this at any time, however the protagonist will be prevented from further spending Daylight Hours if their remaining Hours would become less than 2. If the protagonist accepts the hangout, but they do not have enough Daylight Hours remaining, they can choose to have the hangout the next day instead. During the hangout, Cedarspots and the protagonist will go on a hunting trip, but they do not find any significant prey. They will then settle behind some bushes in the Hunting Grounds where Cedarspots will tell the protagonist a series of myths, knowing how much the protagonist likes stories. At this point, Cedarspots finally confesses their feelings to the protagonist, admitting that these feelings had started soon after they had become warriors. They will then ask the protagonist if they feel the same way; Cedarspots will respect their decision either way. After Level 10 If the hangout took place, the protagonist can talk to Cedarspots who, fearing for their safety, will give them an early model of the Pendant of Star, a secret weapon that they had been working on to combat BoulderClan. Note that this will take place regardless of the protagonist's response during the hangout, though there are a few dialogue differences. Category:NPCs